Stupidty In Small Towns
by AngelGirl15
Summary: A Jess POV fic....edited to add Theres The Rub POV. Short & simple.


Stupidity In Small Towns

**Feedback: sweet_death_29@hotmail.com**   
**Pairing: None- just a POV piece**   
**Author: AngelGirl15**   
**AU:This is done in Jess's point of view...just something I thought I'd whip up in a half an hour or so. It's just sort of his thoughts on what he's seen in the town so far.**   


I knew bad things would happen when my mom kicked me out and sent me to this crappy town with "Uncky Lukey". These people here need some serious help. They are all crazy. Or in the process of becoming crazy. 

Take my "so-super-duper-great, saviour of the day" uncle Luke. Why my mom admires him so much I will never understand. So what, he runs his own coffee shop...whoop-de-crap. He acts so pissed off half the time, yelling at that Taylor guy (even though the guy deserves it) and never noticing that him and Lorelai like each other. It's the whole grade school thing, I almost want to scream at them to just stop playing games and to just get the hell together. Speaking of Lorelai, she thinks she knows me. She will never know me...she's like everyone else in this town, always blaming the bad things on me. So what I like to have a little fun sometimes. It's not hurting anyone. If everyone would just lighten up they would see the humour in what I do. The chalk-outline on the ground with police tape? That one was classic. I did that in my old town and everyone loved it. Here, theres a freak out. A bunch of idiots who don't realize what is going on outside who talked behind someone elses back, or who spilt coffee or who walked on Taylors perfectly trimmed lawn. They are all blind. Blind to the world & blind to one another. 

Rory Gilmore. Sort of the light at the end of a dark, dark tunnel. Except even trying to be nice to her seems to cause trouble. Her mother has yelled at me for so many things I lost track. Maybe what I told her will make her think about Rory. Talk about blindness. She doesnt even see what her stupid boyfriend is doing to her. She is completly afraid of making him angry at her. If they had a real relationship and if they really loved each other why would she care so much about telling him she lost that bracelet. And why didn't she realize she had lost it sooner. Dean has her nearly brainwashed. I don't know what she ever saw in him, or what shes see's in himg now. All they do now are the little "its like we've been married 100 years" style kisses. A quick peck and gone. How such a smart girl can fall for such a dumb act... 

If only I could get out of here...there's nothing keeping me here except for Luke, and the second I am 18, I will be out of here. Why should I stick around with all these stupid, physco people...and it seems I'm the only one that notices the little things around here, like Luke & Lorelai and if they don't get together they are as stupid as they seem, and Rory & Dean...well they need help. He smothers her, and does everything a boyfriend shouldn't do. 

I just hope all small towns aren't like this one...if they are, god help those who live there. Cause there is just too much stupidity in small towns.   
  
  
  


!*!*!After There's The Rub Episode!*!*! 

It happened again...Rory and her controlling boyfriend, and again him threatening me. If he wasn't so tall he wouldnt only be scary based on his looks, not his height intimidation. We were having a good time, so what? I lied to take the basket over. I was bored and like I would ever go to anyone from Stars Hollows High house. Then _he _called and I was kicked out just like that. That asshole won't even let her have guy friends. We were TALKING & Paris was there...how could anything bad happen? Nope that idiot can't think that much. The second he called, Rory left the room and I knew who it was. She avoided his name and once she hung up, it was all "Jess, you better leave now even though we aren't done". I have to admit, it was fun torturing her by taking my time, and just as much fun when Dean saw me leaving. He couldn't even say anything, just glared at me...yeah like that scares me. He's stupid for thinking he can control her, and Rory although she's one of the brightest girls I know, is stupid for letting him tell her what to do.   
Why oh why am i stuck in this stupid small town?   



End file.
